<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你说月亮泛着蓝色的光 by Nightingale123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987411">你说月亮泛着蓝色的光</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale123/pseuds/Nightingale123'>Nightingale123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale123/pseuds/Nightingale123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ooc预警<br/>我流人设</p><p> </p><p>你说月亮泛着蓝色的光</p><p>大海变得干涸</p><p>——《J'suis pas dupe》pomme</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiroiwa Ruki/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你说月亮泛着蓝色的光</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们晚自习后一起走回家，路灯破碎的光把他们的影子拆分重解，互相都溶在了一起，就好像他们牵在一起的手一样，永远也不分开。</p><p>白岩瑠姫总喜欢在地铁站的自动售货机前买一罐青柠气泡水。在兜里揣了很久的五块钱硬币，还带着掌心的余温。一定要一个一个投，他对鹤房汐恩说，否则会进不去，鹤房汐恩回答道。这往往会让他们错过一班地铁，于是两个人就只能站在站台上目送地铁呼啸而过。观赏地铁飞逝而过的景象对白岩瑠姫来说更像是一种乐趣，他喜欢风穿过他的发尾，缠绕在他的指尖。</p><p>“我能看见风。”他竖起一根食指贴在唇边对鹤房汐恩说，像是在分享什么惊天秘密的孩子。</p><p>而鹤房汐恩对他这看起来像是胡言乱语的话也从不发表关于自己的意见，只是温柔的点点头，用手掌把白岩瑠姫头上被风吹起的俏皮发丝拢下去。</p><p>他们在地铁进站的提示音里接吻，彼此的手指都要插到对方的头发里，那么密切，从不给空气呼吸的机会。耳边关于一切的声音都被拉远了，世界缄默不语，他们是彼此怀里的唯一。</p><p>“又错过了呢。”</p><p>“等下一班吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他们亲密的像是连体婴，一个人的影子旁总有另一个人的影子，叫一个人的名字另一个人总更快的反应过来，他们实在是太亲密无间了。</p><p>只不过是没有安全感罢了。</p><p>秘密恋情是不可能让众人知道，但是承认他们是好朋友就已经让很多人大跌眼镜了。有时候也想疯狂一下，白岩瑠姫课桌下的小指悄悄探到另一边，要翻山越海才能勾到鹤房汐恩的小指。表面上依然风平浪静，他还是要问鹤房汐恩物理题。老师问在干什么要举起练习册，铅笔画的题是疑问，淡蓝色墨水是正确答案。</p><p>他们谈恋爱前的那一天连他们自己都不记得日子了，只是觉得谈了好久，掰着手指头和脚指头也数不清的漫长日子，光阴却那么轻松的就走过了。</p><p>鹤房汐恩说他不好好学习，白岩瑠姫也不推脱点点头就应下了，扔在一边的是浩瀚宇宙里的各大星体，摊开的练习册满篇满页都是“鹤房汐恩”四个字，所以他从不交作业。</p><p>白岩瑠姫总是走神，上课的时候走神，下课后也走神。他看自己小指上脉络清晰的血管，像树上枝丫，向外延伸而去。看窗外花期葱茏的树，他张开手掌要贴到冰凉的玻璃窗上，指的纹路与树纹蜿蜒重叠，窗外清而浅的香气都渐渐弥漫进了教室里。</p><p>老师生气了，叫他回答问题。鹤房汐恩在旁边提示，答案字正腔圆清清楚楚，白岩瑠姫也当听不见，落下“我没听”三个字。</p><p>坐下时鹤房汐恩总有点生气，他便把自己当解气的礼物送给他，和好也来的那么快速。</p><p>老师在办公室里拿手机打电话，他们被罚站走廊，白校服黑裤子是靓丽的风景线，路过的女孩子纷纷侧目，红着脸又偷偷小跑过去。白岩瑠姫把自己的肩膀搭在窗棂上，一半悬空要向后仰去，他微微偏过头去看鹤房汐恩，罚站像领奖一样站的笔直，直挺挺的一颗小白杨。</p><p>“这里有一颗痣哎……”</p><p>他微微凑近，绵长的呼吸打到鹤房汐恩的皮肤上，弄的他痒痒的。</p><p>“很痒的。”鹤房汐恩把他不安分的手指箍在自己的怀里，不自在的说。</p><p>白岩瑠姫很快又岔开了话题，不去讨论他脸上的痣，转过身用虚无缥缈的声音说自己不应该在这里，他把手伸出窗外几乎可以够到树的枝丫，向下看去校园道路上有匆匆忙忙的学生，不过都是普罗众生罢了。</p><p>“我想辍学。”他说，难得正经的样子。</p><p>鹤房汐恩一时语塞，不知道要说什么去劝阻他，发现对于自己而已读书也漫无目的，只是在教室里虚晃而已。</p><p>“那你要去哪里呢？”鹤房汐恩反问他。他们鼻尖都要碰到一起，白岩瑠姫的思路却又不知道要飘到那里去:“嘴角边也有一颗痣哎。”</p><p> </p><p>白岩瑠姫从办公室出来以后，就开始无声的收拾自己的课桌。鹤房汐恩盯着他问:“要走了吗？”</p><p>“老师没给我办辍学，让我休学一年。”白岩瑠姫的口气依然是不在意的样子，他把鹤房汐恩昨天借他的钢笔放到课桌上，最后还是没忍住要说一句我走了。</p><p>鹤房汐恩追了出去，他们在下落的楼梯上相遇。鹤房汐恩的眼睛有一点红，几乎要分不清他和夕阳那一个更红了。白岩瑠姫望向鹤房汐恩的眼底，眼睛里的他也在继续向下坠下去，被困住了。</p><p>“那你要去哪里呢？你还没有回答我呢。”</p><p>“在家里待一年吧。”</p><p>“这样又有什么意义呢？你难道不想和我在一起吗？”</p><p>不仅是厌恶学习难道连和我做同桌都是一件很困难的事情吗？他想起白岩瑠姫桌子上永无止境的卷子，每一份都白的可怕。他想说，不会的话问我就好了，高考这件事情还漫长，你不用害怕。</p><p>“所以人生的意义又是什么呢？鹤房会丢下我吗？”白岩瑠姫顿了顿又说:“大概我的人生意义就是和鹤房在一起吧。”</p><p>他没再理会鹤房汐恩，脚步匆匆的逃离了案发现场，怕自己再多看他一眼又投降了。</p><p> </p><p>鹤房汐恩凌晨两点的时候还是敲响了白岩瑠姫家里的门，当邻居的唯一好处就是他们可以随时随地的去对方家里。</p><p>过了很久还是没人开门，时间像静止了一样。鹤房汐恩用手推了一下门却发现门压根没锁，就像一个人故意在给他留门一样。</p><p>他只能看见眼前开了一朵绚烂的火花，白岩瑠姫手上拿着油绿色的打火机，桌布被点燃了一角，火焰瞬间腾空而起。他的侧脸映在红彤彤的火光中，一种悲壮的美感，海洋上一轮永不落的夕阳。</p><p>他于火焰上盛开。高热下的轮廓逐渐扭曲变形，连带着皮肉都要溶到火里，脖颈上密密麻麻都是被高温蒸腾而出的水滴。</p><p>鹤房汐恩又去看他的眼睛，黧黑的眼睛无论再怎么望下去也是夜幕的黑，连火焰也吞噬不了的黑暗在白岩瑠姫的眼里被驯化。</p><p>但鹤房汐恩更要紧的是把火灭掉，他想也没想就冲进厨房抬出一盆水。快速倾泄而下的水与火焰同归于尽，最终都化作了浓烟。</p><p>鹤房汐恩和白岩瑠姫一起把窗户打开，夜晚的风带着凉意袭来，散去了屋子里的燥热。白岩瑠姫提议去阁楼看月亮，他指了指楼上。</p><p>陡斜的楼梯要小心的爬，鹤房汐恩用一只手揽着白岩瑠姫，距离近到白岩瑠姫只要把头偏过去就可以吻上鹤房汐恩唇边温柔的痣。鹤房汐恩还能感觉到白岩瑠姫身上残存的火的气息，令人心尖蓦然一烫，眼却是永远的黧黑。</p><p>“月亮是蓝色的。”白岩瑠姫说，“它们都在泛着蓝色的光。”</p><p>鹤房汐恩也去看天上的月亮，清亮亮的月光流淌在白岩瑠姫的脸上，他身上还有学校树枝捻碎的浓郁花香，像是浑身都浸泡在一场清清浅浅的旧梦里，是晶莹剔透的干净。</p><p>“海水也会干涸的吧，所以呢，存在的意义到底在那里呢？”白岩瑠姫用指尖在半空中画出大海的波浪。</p><p>“当时是真的想自杀了，后来才发现桌子是大理石的，连自杀都能失败的我真的是彻彻底底的废物。”</p><p>“所以我的意义到底是什么呢？”他喃喃道。</p><p>“我还记得小时候，反正之前的事情都可以用小时候一笔带过……总是害怕被落下的我，无论怎么拼命最后也只会剩我一个人了，到底有什么意义呢？”</p><p>白岩瑠姫站了起来，他赤着脚站在木地板上，凉风一阵阵的拂过他的脸颊。他原本就纤细的身子在清亮亮的月光里呈薄薄的透明状，他的骨，他的血管，他胸腔里用力跳动的心脏好像都可以看见。</p><p>“我好冷啊。”白岩瑠姫对鹤房汐恩张开了怀抱，“温暖我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>鹤房汐恩和他在阁楼里接吻，试探着，小心翼翼的，转瞬即逝之间，鹤房汐恩看向白岩瑠姫黧黑的瞳孔。一片黧黑的中心浮着一轮月亮，单薄的要破碎，摇摇欲坠的泛着蓝色的光。</p><p>白岩瑠姫在他的怀里轻轻地喘息、发抖，他涣散着看不见四周清晰的景物，却还要让鹤房汐恩说爱他。</p><p>“说你爱我。”</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>他们从未像这样一样密不可分。</p><p>鹤房汐恩的前戏温柔缱绻，白岩瑠姫意识模糊，只能看见鹤房汐恩脸上温柔的痣在海水里晃动。他的意识现在开始发烫，燃烧，身子却更渴求高温向鹤房汐恩发出求救信号。</p><p>他看见月亮泛着蓝色的光。</p><p>一瞬的疼痛在他看来是漫长的，外来者几乎是生硬的破开束缚，这感觉不像是要来填满他，更像是要把他身体里属于鹤房汐恩的那一部分剥离开。他一瞬间以为自己是破茧成蝶的毛毛虫，在痛苦中挣扎，在痛苦中聆听生的真谛。</p><p>他们都说做爱是快乐的，是疯狂的。可白岩瑠姫只觉得好疼啊，眼前的一切都被泪水所模糊，唯一的依托只有海水里那颗温柔的痣，在他眼前一闪一闪。</p><p>为什么会这么疼啊，他一个人独自呜咽被鹤房汐恩填满。</p><p>我也不知道为什么，鹤房汐恩低下头亲了亲他的眼睛，也亲了亲月亮，泛着蓝色的光的月亮。</p><p>鹤房汐恩哑着嗓子说对不起，他额头的汗液落到白岩瑠姫的眼眶中，和他流下的生理性盐水混在了一起，谁都分不清谁，谁都看不清谁。</p><p>疼痛渐渐被快感所替代，他手指无力的蜷缩着。他浑身湿漉漉的犹如刚挣脱完茧的蝴蝶，两胁下的翅膀还疲软着，沉睡着。</p><p>鹤房汐恩的吻将他逐渐融化，他渐渐明白了为什么人们说做爱是快乐的，做爱是疯狂的。他溺死在鹤房汐恩的臂弯里，凭本能的汲取氧气，向鹤房汐恩讨要一个吻。</p><p>地板是冰凉的，而他却是火热的。他盲目的迎合着男孩的动作，把自己的全身心都交给了鹤房汐恩，疼痛也好、快乐也好，你给的我都收下了。</p><p>他在鹤房汐恩的爱欲情潮里颤抖，他把自己的手掌贴到鹤房汐恩的胸口，静静的感受着汹涌的心跳声。白岩瑠姫凑到了鹤房汐恩的耳边，又一次重复道:“说你爱我。”</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>鹤房汐恩放学总是很晚，但他还是很习惯的在地铁站自动售货机买一罐青柠气泡水，五块钱硬币要一个一个塞进去，不然会进不去的，他在心里小声的自问自答。</p><p>白岩瑠姫会到地铁站接他，他们牵着手一起走回家，在两座房子的中点告别，分别向左向右，下一秒拉开窗帘又相见了。</p><p>可白岩瑠姫还是没有找到属于自己人生意义，对于他来说光阴是流过指尖的水，毫无意义。</p><p>他要挽着鹤房汐恩的胳膊去逛街，他好像什么都喜欢，最后拿到手上却又兴致全无了，冰糖葫芦都可以，珍珠奶茶也好，总是没吃两口就递到了鹤房汐恩的手上了。</p><p>白岩瑠姫最后挽着鹤房汐恩去了保险公司，前台阿姨和他已经很熟络了，看见他的时候打招呼也不那么客套。他仔仔细细的看了注意事项以后说受益人可以不填直系亲属吗？鹤房汐恩好像明白他要做什么了，拦住他的动作慢了一步，白岩瑠姫就已经把名字写好了。</p><p>“你在胡闹什么啊！”</p><p>“没在胡闹哦。”白岩瑠姫这时候想起来了自己的珍珠奶茶了，就这鹤房汐恩的手喝了一口笑眯眯的说。</p><p>“他们当初就是这么对我的，更何况，那些人都觊觎这我剩余的财产呢。所以不要客气的收下吧。”</p><p>鹤房汐恩突然想起来自己母亲和他说过的一切关于白岩瑠姫的事情，这一刻都清晰了。</p><p> </p><p>他们回家的路上除了沉默就是沉默，等地铁的时候白岩瑠姫下意识就要越过黄线，他说自己喜欢风，在鹤房汐恩看来他就像风一样抓不住。</p><p>白岩瑠姫在鹤房汐恩的唇角笑眯眯的留下一个吻，大海里沉沉浮浮的痣，温柔无声流淌。然后他突然意识到，自己要十八岁了。</p><p>十八岁之前是十七岁，再往前是十六岁。十八岁之后是十九岁，再往后就是二十岁了。他都在干什么呢？学不好的文理科，现在自然是连学都不上了，倒不如说是厌倦了吧，总会被人丢下的他，这个样子活下去过于艰难了。</p><p>他没对鹤房汐恩说在那次点火之前他有好多次都想自杀，甚至那天在阁楼做完爱以后，什么方式都好，只是不想再被丢下了。但是每一次，当鹤房汐恩吻他的时候，或者只是用眼睛看着他的时候，他原本死寂的心脏又鲜活了起来，能听到一场汹涌澎湃的心跳。</p><p>他想对鹤房汐恩说，你看这颗心脏是为了你而跳动的，所以你一定要保护好我哦。</p><p>他的人生意义，在和鹤房汐恩接吻的那一刻就注定了是要和他在一起了。</p><p>太单薄了，他心想。</p><p>白岩瑠姫知道鹤房汐恩人生的意义必定不是他可以独占，那里面会有他的父母、同学、梦想甚至还有很多很多个以后。他只能用另一种手段让鹤房汐恩和他在一起，“说你会永远爱我。”他亲上鹤房汐恩的脸颊。</p><p>“我会永远爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>他们走到离家还有十米的时候，白岩瑠姫停下了。新刷的柏油马路反着光，看起来像是还没有干的样子。</p><p>“大概是在这个地方死掉的吧。”他说话的口气冷漠，完全是在陈述事实。</p><p>十年前的事情他也记忆尤新，不知道是因为自己记忆力太好还是因为影响太过深刻。</p><p>白岩瑠姫总觉得爱这东西可怕，但没有人能抵御阿芙洛狄忒的诱惑，他也一头栽到了鹤房汐恩的怀抱里。爱可以是热烈烈的玫瑰，是大桥下缓缓流淌的淡水河，又或者是一罐青柠气泡水。</p><p>他在爱里感觉到了生的希望也看见了死的痛苦，爱可以重构一切，爱也可以摧毁一切。</p><p>但没有人教会白岩瑠姫这个道理。</p><p>但白岩瑠姫知道假如一个人一心求死的话，你是拦不住她的。乱哄哄的现场，鲜血在太阳的炙烤下也只会变成了一滩污秽，生命的脆弱，命运的无常，他在一瞬都明白了。</p><p>乱哄哄的一片，好烦啊。</p><p>所以就这样丢下他了吗？</p><p>白岩瑠姫下意识的就要去找鹤房汐恩，鹤房汐恩用自己的手捂上了他的眼睛，嘴里不停的说:“对不起，对不起。”</p><p>他后来看见了一片海的潮汐，海里有岛，只他和鹤房汐恩二人。</p><p> </p><p>鹤房汐恩现在也要和他说对不起，他总是说对不起，无论错在不在他。</p><p>白岩瑠姫喜欢鹤房汐恩说对不起的口型，把耳朵捂上像是在说我爱你，一点点上翘的嘴角他心情愉悦。不要说对不起，说我爱你，白岩瑠姫对鹤房汐恩说。</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>还是习惯在等地铁的时候接吻，一点众人的眼光都不顾及。你看前方是铁轨，后方是世人，我们无路可逃了，白岩瑠姫想。</p><p>爱情也是。</p><p> </p><p>鹤房汐恩高考如愿考上了自己心仪的大学，被搁置了很久的旅行计划也提上了日程。两个人盘着腿坐在地毯上商量去那里，铺开的地图上每一个点都想去看看。</p><p>“去海边。”最后还是白岩瑠姫说，他把手掌当成海的浪花，向鹤房汐恩飘去。</p><p>白岩瑠姫在十年后终于完成了当年的承诺，他远远的看着大海，心里却没了幼时的渴望。</p><p>“他们说要带我来看海，就在出事的前一天。”</p><p>“他们失信了，我早该想到的，他们总是失信。”</p><p>远远的看大海真的很漂亮，很澄澈的蓝色，无论是哪一种画笔都画不出的景色，调色盘上永远缺的一种颜色。浮浮沉沉的大海啊，你这里是否曾经坠落过一轮月亮，白岩瑠姫在心里问道。</p><p>近了才发现熙熙攘攘的都是人，有堆城堡的孩子在沙滩上玩，新婚的夫妇手牵享受日光浴，很吵闹，但很真实。这景色也很漂亮，是一种名为世俗的漂亮，鲜活的发亮了。</p><p>他好像不再只欣赏单纯的景色了，白岩瑠姫在人间孤独的生活了十八年之后，第一次沾染上了世俗的烟火气息。</p><p>“我要回学校了。”白岩瑠姫看着大海鼓起勇气说，“你等我考上你在的大学。”</p><p>“那要一个人坐地铁了。”</p><p>“我总要习惯的，这里——”他让鹤房汐恩摸上自己的胸膛“虽然一时半会儿还没能找到属于人生的意义，但是他总会找到的。”</p><p>他们慢慢的向大海走去，最后索性脱了鞋也学着旁人一样下到海里。冰凉刺骨的海水却给白岩瑠姫一种真实感，他吻了吻鹤房汐恩脸上温柔的痣，赢的了众人的惊呼。</p><p>海水掀起的巨大浪花把他们都全都打湿了，白岩瑠姫和鹤房汐恩的看着互相狼狈的样子都笑了。</p><p>“海水很咸，很苦。”白岩瑠姫舔了舔手背上残余的海水蹙着眉头说，“但是很真实。”</p><p>这让他想起十年前一家三口在吃晚饭，他幼稚的问爸爸海水是什么味道，爸爸说要去海边才能知道哦。于是一家人兴高采烈的计划着去往海边的计划，睡觉前他暗暗祈祷希望去海边的那一天可以是一个好天气。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*文中的“说你爱我。”“我爱你”和“说你永远爱我”和“我永远爱你”都是林奕含《房思琪的初恋乐园》中许伊纹对钱一维说的话。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>